Project Ryuu
by teengens
Summary: EXE. Regal’s back and he has Rockman on his side, on one condition: Don’t hurt Netto-kun.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: YO! It's teengens! Just so you know...THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!!!! YAY! I am so excited. I hope that those who read my story will comment as well as like it. Read and hopefully enjoy.

Also, does not belong to me and neither do the characters used in the story. The story will be based off of Stream, but not completely, which most of you will realize as you read.

* * *

Project Ryuu

Chapter 1

It was a sunny and bright day in Akihara. People were roaming the streets, children were playing, most were net battling, and you would think that everything is fine. Inside Scilabs, men and women in lab coats were frantically running around, trying to get as much work done as possible. They had no time to slow down; Rockman knew that better than anyone. He wanted to help them in any way possible, but what could he do? He could search the net for some answers, some small clue, but he doubted that he would get much. The person they were chasing was the master of hiding and there was no way that they were going to find him that easily. That was certain at least.

At the moment, Rockman was in the Scilabs network, watching Yuuichiro type away at the keyboard. Like Rockman, Hikari Hakase was more determined than anyone to complete this task. There was no way he was going to let that criminal get away with what he had done. He would find Regal. And he WOULD find Netto.

_That's right _thinks Rockman. _We'll find him no matter what...I hope._

"Papa…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen…"

"It wasn't your fault Rockman. Don't worry about it. We'll find him. I'll make sure of that."

"But-"

"No buts. We'll definitely find him"

Rockman sighed. He knew that it was meant for comfort, but it didn't really help him. He still felt like it was his fault. He was there when it happened. If only he could come into the real world. If he could do that, Netto wouldn't have to cross fuse with him and he would not be in danger all of the time. Of course he enjoyed Cross Fusing with Netto, but the fact was that every time they did, they were in a bad and definitely life threatening situation. This just proved that he was right.

It was only yesterday that Netto disappeared, taken right in front of him and he just kept feeling worse. It was suppose to be a normal day where he and Netto met up with Meiru and the others. It was hard to forget…

_Yesterday_

It was a typical day for Rockman. He was fully charged and had just turned on to start off the day right. Today Netto was supposed to meet Meiru and Chisao at the arcade. They had this new net battling stadium that made Navi's life-sized projections when they fought and when Netto had heard about this, there was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity to try it out. So he and Meiru planned to go and check it out this Saturday. Chisao was invited along for the ride since Dekao was so busy all of the time.

And as always, it was time for Rockman to do his daily and stressful job: Wake up Netto-kun.

"Netto-kun. It's time to get up." Rockman said. Netto at the moment was in bed having a great dream while hiding under the covers. There was no movement from the lump of covers that was Netto. Of course Rockman anticipated this reaction. He was hoping though that he wouldn't have to do this every time.

So he breathed in deep and then…"NETTO-KUUUUUN!!!"

"WAH!" There was a loud crash next. Netto ended up falling out of his bed with his blankets…hard. He finally pulled himself together after a minute.

"Rockman! I hate when you do that! Why do you yell at me every day?!?"

"Because if I didn't you would be late. You have to meet up with Meiru-chan and Chisao today, remember?"

Netto being Netto just sat there for a minute, looking at Rockman with a blank stare. Then suddenly, there was a blur of brown hair running around the room trying to get ready.

"Kuso! I'm late! Meiru-chan's going to kill me! Rockman! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"You would've just ignored me."

"You could've tried anyway!"

Rockman sighed. This happened every morning, but at least it was never boring. When Netto finally got it together he grabbed his PET and ran downstairs through the kitchen. Haruka was there getting breakfast ready until her son ran through the room and grabbed a piece of toast.

"No time for breakfast Netto?"

"Gomen, Mama. I'm meeting up with Meiru-chan and Chisao right now. I'll see you later".

"Alright Netto. Be careful on your way there. You too Rockman."

"We will Mama!"

With that Netto ran to the door, grabbed his skates, and made his way onto the streets. Rockman knew Netto was excited about this event, he was too. With the life sized holographs of the Navi's, battles would be much more exciting and he couldn't wait to get some practice in. They haven't received any calls from Net Saver Headquarters lately and Netto was feeling bored. Rockman, on the other hand, was ok with the situation. He didn't enjoy being in harms way as much as Netto did.

"Rockman, when does the grand opening start?"

"You've got 5 minutes, Netto-kun."

"Better step it up then." With that Netto increased his speed and took a short cut down an alleyway. Soon after, Netto ended up in front of the building with a minute to spare. Meiru and Chisao were there in the line when they saw Netto and waved him over.

"Netto!" yelled Meiru along with Chisao. Netto finally stopped in front of them a little out of breath. "Made it!" said Netto.

"Well, I'm glad you're on time for once. Now if you can only be on time for school."

"I'm glad you could make it-chuu. This is going to be so fun-chuu!"

"I know! I can't wait to go in!" Netto exclaimed with much anticipation. Rockman just smiled at his enthusiasm. It was going to be fun. He just hoped nothing would ruin this day.

A man soon came out of the building to announce the opening of the arcade and introduce the new technology, but then an explosion came from another building nearby. People either ran towards the explosion or ran the opposite direction. Most were doing the latter.

"What was that?" Netto was surprised. That explosion shook the entire area.

"Netto-kun. Do you think we should check it out?"

"Yeah, we should. Stay here guys, I'll be back!" Netto ran towards the explosion only to end up in front of a building on fire. Firemen on the scene were trying to put out the fire, but it just kept getting bigger and bigger. Netto decided to ask a fireman nearby what was going on.

"Excuse me! I'm a Net Saver. What happened here?" Netto shows the symbol from his PET as proof.

"We're not sure. People from the building have said that the explosion happened from electrical wires overheating. We suspect that viruses caused this." Right then a yell was heard from the building. Someone was still inside. As another fireman prepared to go in another explosion happened, this time, pushing back people with force.

The man near Netto exclaimed, "Shit! There's no way we can go in there now!"

"We can't just leave them in there!" yelled Netto.

"Netto-kun." Netto, just stood there watching the fire get worse, but then he pulled out his PET. Rockman just looked at Netto with an expectant look. "Rockman. We should Crossfuse."

"Are you sure Netto-kun? It's very dangerous."

"I'm sure. We're a lot more durable with Crossfusion than they are. We have to try. Meijin-san!"

"San wa iranai!" The next thing you knew the dimensional area formed and Rockman and Netto yelled, "Crossfusion!"

With that CF Rockman formed his mask and ran into the burning building. The first floor was empty from what he was told from the firemen, so he went straight to the second. "Hey! Where are you?" He was just met with silence. "Yell if you hear me or bang or something!" CF Rockman said as he frantically searched the second floor. Things were getting seriously dangerous, even for him. He didn't know how much heat he could take.

"Netto-kun! We have to find them fast! It's getting too dangerous for you!"

"I know! But I it's getting harder to find them...wait!" There was a bang coming from the floor above. As soon as he heard that CF Rockman jumped through the hole formed on the ceiling. "Do it again!" The bang came shortly after and CF Rockman broke down a burning door nearest him with a kick.

Everything was on fire and it was getting much harder to see and breathe for Netto. He had to work quickly, or else he might end up in a bad situation. Rockman didn't want to think about what the consequences would be. "Netto-kun! Did you hear that?" He did. A cry came from a closet nearby and when he went to look, they found that it was where a little brown haired boy was hiding. He was covered in ash and was shaking. He kept his eyes closed even when Netto opened the door. "Hey kid. Are you ok?" Netto said in a calm voice. He didn't want to scare him even further.

"Netto-kun. You have to go now!" yelled Rockman. "The building is ready to collapse!"

"OK! Come on kid. We need to go." With that CF Rockman picked up the shaking boy and readied to leave, but all pathways were blocked by fire. He couldn't jump through it, especially not with the little boy in his hands.

"There's no use. Rockman! I'm gonna use the Rock Buster to blow the wall. Will the building hold up?"

"The building isn't stable enough, but at this rate you don't have a choice. Be careful."

"Right! Rock Buster!" With that his buster formed and he blew the wall apart. He held the boy tightly and immediately jumped through. The little boy was too traumatized to even scream, even as the building behind them started tumbling down. When CF Rockman landed, medics rushed in to help the boy and he finally opened his eyes to reveal blue. "Thank you." he said, still shaken, but obviously thankful. Netto just smiled back at him as the firemen rushed to help.

Netto stood there for a moment. Then came a huge sigh. "Are you alright, Netto-kun?" Rockman heard the sigh and it kind of worried him only to be alleviated by Netto's response, "Of course I am! I'm much tougher than that Rockman!" Rockman just giggled. All seemed alright for a while, but something was strange. Rockman knew that at least. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It was confirmed when Meijin's voice came through CF Rockman's helmet.

"Netto-kun! The Dimensional Area won't disperse!"

"Nani?" both Netto and Rockman said. Netto looked up with a confused expression only to realize that Meijin was right, but why? Why didn't the dimensional area go away?

"Meijin-san! Why is it still here?" Rockman said while Netto was looking at the sky.

"That would be my fault"

CF Rockman turned around to look at one of the buildings only to see…

"Dark Rockman!" Both cried in unison.

"Ohayo, Rockman. Netto-kun." Dark Rockman just stood at the top of the building with an amused, evil smirk on his face. This was not good, Rockman realized, for either of them. Netto wasn't up for a fight after just coming out of a burning building, even if he said he was. He needed to go be treated by medics. Who knows how much the fire actually affected Netto.

While thinking that, Netto had yelled, "What do you want Dark Rockman?!" When Dark Rockman heard that his smile actually got wider. This made Netto wince. Dark Rockman always creeped him out. Even if he looked like Rockman, Netto knew for sure that he wasn't, but to see his best friend, or a form of his best friend, look like that? It twisted his heart just to see it.

Dark Rockman had decided then to come down from the building and as soon as his foot hit the ground, he was suddenly in front of Netto and whispered with humor, "…you."

Netto immediately leapt back and pulled out a Variable Sword after hearing that. Dark Rockman just mimicked his attack and soon enough, swords were clashing. Back and forth, both were dodging and attacking each other with their sword. This went on for a while until Dark Rockman appeared behind Netto and went for the kill. "Netto-kun!" "Got it! Arial Steel!". CR Rockman soon ended up at least 20 feet away. Dark Rockman just stood there as Netto tried to catch his breath. Rockman noticed that Netto was breathing heavily, which was extremely unusual. Netto never got tired this easily. Rockman could only say that maybe the fire had to do with it.

"Netto-kun. Are you ok?" Rockman said, his words laced with worry.

"Not really. I'm tiring out way too easily. The fire must have done more than I thought it did. What should we do?"

"…I don't know. Dark Rockman will stay in the real world unless the Dimensional Area dissipates or is destroyed, but there aren't any Dimensional Converters. We'll have to keep fighting. Are you up to it?"

"As long as I have to be. I'm not giving up without a fight!"

"Well, now that this conversation is over with…" Dark Rockman said from behind CF Rockman. CF Rockman turned as Dark Rockman brought down his sword and blocked it just in time. Each held their position, trying to push each other back to get the upper hand. CF Rockman soon noticed that something was different about Dark Rockman. He was much stronger than he was when they last fought. It was getting harder for Netto to keep Dark Rockman off of him and it seemed that Dark Rockman knew that he had the advantage.

Dark Rockman smirked and said "Do you want to know why, Netto-kun? Why I'm stronger?" With that he pushed CF Rockman and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Netto doubled over in pain, arms grabbing his stomach, trying to keep himself conscious.

"It's because I went through a little upgrade, and also…"

"Netto-kun! Keep it together! We have to do something or else he'll destroy you!" yelled Rockman. This was bad and getting worse by the second. Dark Rockman was getting agonizingly closer.

"I know…Rockman…*cough*…But what do I…"

Dark Rockman appeared in front of Netto suddenly and looked down upon him menacingly. He kneeled down so that he was face to face with Netto and whispered, "…because I don't need a human like you, Rockman".

A sharp pain in his chest came next, and then a heart-wrenching scream followed. Dark Rockman had stabbed the symbol on CF Rockman's chest with an Electric Sword. The pain was much more than either of them expected. It was ridiculously painful.

Soon enough the Cross Fusion came apart and Netto fell over, unconscious. The PET just landed on the ground with a loud thud. Dark Rockman just stood over both of them with an evil smirk. Then he bent over and picked up Rockman's PET. He didn't worry about Netto, it seemed. He was out for the count.

"Dark Rockman! Don't you dare hurt Netto-kun."

"Not to worry, mou hitori no boku. I have orders to bring back Netto-kun alive and he might as well stay unharmed, right? At least for a little while."

Rockman just glared at him. He wasn't very violent with others, but right now he wished that he could come out of the PET and pummel his other self. And he hated that he couldn't. Where was help when you needed it?

"What do you want with him? Why did you do this to us?"

"Look. I'm just following orders. I have no reason to want Netto-kun. But I must say I did have fun, especially starting that fire."

Rockman gasped. He had suspicion that it was a trap, but to put innocent people in harms way…_Horrible…just horrible._

Rockman just glared harder at Dark Rockman's amused face. He was on the verge of tears. "You put all those people in danger! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Very easily. Now, it's time to say your goodbyes Rockman. Be glad I'm not destroying you." That was Dark Rockman's cue to drop Rockman's PET and pick up Netto.

Rockman saw this and flew into a rage. "No!! Leave him alone!" Dark Rockman just ignored him and casually threw Netto across his shoulder. A bright light soon appeared beneath Dark Rockman and his feet began to disappear moving upwards.

"Netto-kun!! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!" But Rockman's cries were unheard by Netto as he stayed unconscious. Rockman was in hysterics by now. Netto was going to get kidnapped, and he couldn't do anything about it. _PLEASE! Someone! Save Netto-kun!!!! _

Dark Rockman smiled and mockingly whispered, "Sayonara, Rockman. Hahaha!" As he and Netto disappeared, so did the Dimensional Area and soon enough, they were gone. Rockman just stared at the spot they were at for several moments. Then, a yell…

"NETTO-KUUUUUNNN!!!!!"

* * *

I had no idea how to end this story and hopefully over time I will learn, but for now, I hope you enjoyed. It came out way shorter than it looked when I typed it, but yeah. I can't really help that. Anyway, review! Please? Maybe?...whatever.

teengens


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I knew how I was going to write this chapter, but there was a part that I wanted to put here, but I think I'm just going to wait until the next chapter. Disregard the confusion.

* * *

"Siiiiigh…" That must have been Rockman's tenth sigh in one minute and it was kind of getting irritating to Yuuichiro. He knew why Rockman was acting this way, but self-pity wasn't going to help anybody, especially not Netto.

"Rockman, please stop sighing. All this worrying isn't good, not even for Net Navis. Why don't you go hang out with Roll and the others?"

Rockman had thought about that, but the truth was he didn't feel like seeing anyone today. How could he even enjoy spending time with the others when his best friend was in trouble and nowhere to be found? And how could Yuuichiro not even worry in this type of situation? It made no sense.

_Well, Papa does have a point. I can't keep sitting around dwelling in my own misery. I guess I'll just go somewhere else for now._

"…sigh"

"Rockman…"

"I'm sorry, Papa." He said sadly. His moping was even annoying him, so he asked not even a minute later, "Is it alright if I go to Net City?" Rockman knew that he was getting on Dr. Hikari's nerves and he didn't want to inhibit his work in any way. Especially not this one. It was too important.

Yuuichiro gave Rockman a worried look, but none the less agreed. It'd be nice for Rockman to do something to get Netto off of his mind. "Go ahead Rockman."

So with that he just took his leave and opened a portal to Net City. Once there he just walked around. He didn't really want to do anything; he just wanted to get out of Papa's hair.

Everything was so lively in Net City. Net Navi's were roaming everywhere, just socializing and having fun. Rockman stood out like a sore thumb. He couldn't help it. Just thinking about how Netto was missing made him extremely depressed. He didn't even want to think about what Dr. Regal and Dark Rockman was doing to him. That just made it worse. What is it that they could accomplish from kidnapping Netto?

While in deep thought, Rockman just kept walking down the street, not really paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

Up ahead, Roll, Numberman, and Gutsman were hanging out in front of Higure's Chip Shop. Roll noticed Rockman coming and waved him over. "Rockman! Over Here!" Rockman just walked by as if he didn't see her. Roll noticed his sad expression and tried to go to him. "Rockman-" She was stopped by a tug on her arm from Numberman.

"Numberman! Why did you do that? We should go talk to him."

"Right, guts," Gutsman interjected. "I'll give him a Guts-Punch to cheer him up, guts"

"I think it would be best if we left him alone for a while. He only just lost Netto yesterday."

"But-"

"Please Roll-chan. He needs time to sort things out. OK?"

Roll just looked down the street as Rockman was turning a corner. She really wanted to help him, but Numberman was right. He needed time to figure things out.

Rockman just went on oblivious to the entire event that had just occurred. He walked around for hours until he had ended up in the more deserted part of Net City. He didn't really care. He could find his way out easy enough; he just wanted time to think. He moved into a narrow, deserted alley next. At least, he thought it was deserted. He didn't even notice until a voice spoke, one that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello Rockman. It's nice to see you again."

It was so quick. Rockman's rage just seemed to come out of nowhere when he heard that voice. He pulled out his buster, charging it as he turned around. It was ready to be fired when he pointed it dead on at Dark Rockman.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Temper, temper Rockman. You're starting to sound like me."

"Don't you DARE play with me! Where. Is. NETTO-KUN!?"

"You know if you had asked nicely I might have told you, but since you want to be so rude…"

"CHARGE SHOT!!!!" Rockman fired his buster at him. An explosion erupted and smoke surrounded the area. Rockman had a deep frown on his face and looked extremely angry. You could tell that all reason was beyond him right then. He was acting purely on emotion and right now, he was pissed.

Rockman waited for the smoke to dissipate and when it did Dark Rockman was no where to be seen. "What?" Rockman started frantically looking all around, a look of confusion and annoyance on his face. He heard Dark Rockman from above.

"Now Rockman, that is no way to act in front of your other self." Rockman looked up and found Dark Rockman sitting on one of the roofs, swaying his feet and wagging his finger at him.

"I am very disappointed with you Rockman. Shame on you" Dark Rockman said with sarcasm. He was talking to him as if he was a child.

"What did you do to Netto-kun?!"

"Don't worry. He's fine. In fact, that's what I came to talk to you about."

"What?" Rockman said with confusion.

Dark Rockman's face became dark as he said words Rockman didn't think he would hear, "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Yuuichiro was still working on trying to find Netto. Even though he didn't act worried, that façade was wearing off. His son was kidnapped. There was no way that he wasn't concerned. Why in the world would Regal target his son? If he knew Regal, he knew that there was something that he wanted. Something he wasn't going to be able to get unless someone else got it for him; at least, that is what he hypothesized.

And if that was the case, what was he after? There was nothing to his knowledge that he had that Regal would want. Nothing he was currently working on was worth it. Maybe it was something that his father had worked on. Many of Hikari Tadashi's works have been incorporated into daily life, but none so important came to mind.

Well, if Regal was after something, then he would come for it sooner or later. He was hoping for sooner. He just didn't think it would come in the next minute.

"Hikari-Hakase! We're receiving an incoming video," yelled Meijin.

The next thing they knew Regal's face was on the big screen, looking as smug as ever.

"Konichiwa, Hikari Yuuichiro."

"Regal! You bastard! Where is Netto?!"

"Don't worry Hikari-san. Netto-kun is safe."

"Don't give me that. I want to see my son!"

Regal just chuckled and said, "As you wish." A screen popped up next to Regal's face, which earned gasps from all that were watching. Regal just smiled widely and smugly as he watched Yuuichiro stare at the screen with deep concern and pain.

On the screen was a bruised, unconscious Netto in a dark room. There was only one light beaming on him from one side of the room, but it only made it worse because it made the bruises that much more noticeable. His hands were bound above his head with chains and his headband was tied around his mouth. He didn't move once.

"Netto! Can you hear me?! NETTO!!" Netto did respond to his voice.

"He can't hear you Yuuichiro, but don't worry too much. I'm taking good care of him," he said with much sarcasm. Then the image disappeared altogether.

"Regal! I swear if you hurt him I'll-"

"As long as you comply I will not have to hurt him." That shut him up. Yuuichiro knew he didn't have room for threats. Netto's only chance was for him to listen to what he had to say, as well as try to track him down in any way possible. Yuuichiro looked at Meijin and Meijin nodded, as if they could read each other's minds. He ran to another computer trying to trace the video, but then a warning appeared on the screen and soon enough the computer crashed.

"AH!" Meijin backed up as the computer gave off electricity. Regal laughed at their attempt.

"There's no use. I am always one step ahead of you."

Yuuichiro looked defeated, "What do you want Regal."

"Just one thing Yuuichiro. And this applies to Scilabs and the Net Savers." Regal's face became very serious, his eyes becoming cold. "Don't get in my way. If you do, Netto will die." Gasps were heard all around and Regal smiled at all the pathetic concerned faces.

"Hahaha!" Regal laughed evilly and it kept getting louder and more extreme until the message finally ended. Everyone just stood where they were for a while. It was all quiet until they heard a noise from Yuuichiro. Meijin turned and looked at him worriedly. Yuuichiro's head was down and his shoulders were shaking, his hair was shadowing his eyes. At his sides, his fists were shaking and were formed in tight fists. His teeth were tightly together, trying to keep his distress in.

Everyone knew what a difficult situation Yuuichiro was in and no one would blame him for breaking down, especially after what they've seen. Meijin walked up behind Yuuichiro and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him back. I won't rest until we get Netto back, but I need you to stay strong. We will find Netto together." With that encouraging speech, Yuuichiro's shaking stopped and he lifted his arm to wipe his face. After pulling himself together Yuuichiro looked up at Meijin and gave him a smile that expressed newfound determination. "Thank you, Meijin." Meijin just gave him an encouraging smile.

Yuuichiro yelled, "OK everyone. We have to get back to work. Look for anything that Regal might be after and if there are any signs of him, report it immediately!"

"Sir!" All you could see from then on were people working on computers, all working hard to bring Netto home. Yuuichiro was glad that he could count on all of his co-workers. It helped that he had the support from all of them.

Someone had tapped his shoulder from behind and Yuuichiro had turned to see none other than Kifune. He had a worried, but serious look on his face.

"Hikari-Hakase, I think you need to come with me to my office."

"What this about sir?"

His face became very serious as he said, "I believe I know what Regal might be after-,"

"What?!"

"But Hikari-san, I must warn you. It is extremely important that you not ask questions. I will explain as much as I can on the way to headquarters." Kifune said as he moved towards the exit. He stopped and waited for him near the door. Yuuichiro didn't know what the outcome would be, but if it was anything that would give him an advantage in the situation, then he would go.

"Alright," Yuuichiro said confidently. "Let's go."

With that they both went out to Kifune's car and headed towards Net Saver Headquarters.

* * *

Just so everyone knows, I reeeeeaaaaalllyyy want to make it yaoi (Yay yaoi!) and if that's the case, then I'm going to change the rating to M. Just to give you a heads up. And once again, R&R! Thanks.

teengens


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY!!!!! IT'S HERE!!! God I'm such a lazy ass. You should all find me and throw me off a cliff (which I would prefer you didn't). Yeah well here you are. Chapter 3!!!! Yaha! (I love Hiruma. He is just positively evil!)

* * *

It was dark, cold, and empty in that prison, minus the lone boy lying against the wall. Up close you could see that he was in pain, his expression being far from peaceful. His eyebrows were slightly narrowed, his eyes shut tighter than normal, and his hands were bound above his head. The chains used on his wrists pulled on his skin, adding bruises to the collection found over the exposed parts of his body. The brown hair that is usually bound back was let loose. Instead the head band was being used to cover his mouth. He hadn't made a sound or moved in what seemed like forever. Who knows how long he has been there.

However long, he has decided to wake up today. He made a small noise as he had slowly gained consciousness. He attempted to open his eyes, succeeding after a while. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. Soon he tries to pull himself together. He begins to move, but soon notices he can't. He looks up only to see his hands chained. He notices that his mouth is covered too.

_What's going on? _he thought. He knew now that he shouldn't be where he was, but where exactly was HERE? And WHY was he here? These questions he couldn't answer.

He sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to figure things out. He tried to remember what had happened last, but it was kind of…fuzzy.

_What the heck happened to me? I can't remember at all. I know something happened, but what?_ Whatever it was, he knew he was in a bad position right now, and he sure as hell wasn't just going to stick around and wait for something worse to happen.

It's too bad he didn't decide that earlier.

A minute later, the door on his right, the only door to the room, opened to let in a huge amount of light. Netto turned his head away from the door and squeezed his eyes closed until they could finally handle it. When he turned his head back, he soon wished that he hadn't. There, at the entrance, was Dr. Regal with Dark Rockman in tow. Dr. Regal looked amused for some reason and he could probably guess why, but Netto sure wasn't laughing. They continued to walk towards Netto only to stop two feet in front of him, Regal looking down with humor and Netto looking up with anger at the both of them.

"Ohayo, Netto-kun. How are you doing today?" asked Dr. Regal. Netto could only glare at him. "I'm very sorry for the inconveniences I have put you through. Here, let me help you," he said sincerely as his hand went for the head band. He suddenly snatched it off of Netto's mouth, the force pulling his head forward and putting his arms in an awkward and painful position. Netto yelped at the pain.

"Ah!"

"Much better."

Netto pulled himself together and looked up at Regal, glaring as hard as he could. "Regal, what did you do?! And why am I here? Where IS here? "

Regal just chuckled. "You are inside my base, Netto-kun. And I haven't done anything except kidnap you, which was much simpler than I thought it would be. Also, as to why you are here… we will leave that answer for later. Other plans will be taken into affect later on." Regal looked at him menacingly, causing Netto to cringe. He didn't like this one bit. He just hoped he could get out of this predicament unscathed.

Netto didn't turn his face, but his eyes changed to look at Dark Rockman who was just standing quietly behind Dr. Regal. He had a serious expression on his face, but when he looked at it, he remembered something…

"Wait!" Netto head twisted and turned. He looked all over his body, as well as around the room. "Where's Rockman! What did you do to him?!" yelled Netto in aggravation. Now he was really angry. "I swear if you did anything to him I'll-" Netto was cut off by Dark Rockman's movement.

He took this opportunity to move forward and kneel uncomfortably close to Netto. His expression was different now. He just smiled at Netto, but he could tell there was something deeply wrong with that expression. "Don't worry Netto-kun. I didn't destroy him, but I can't promise I won't the next time we meet-"

"Don't you DARE touch him!"

"Funny. I think he said something along those lines when I kidnapped you," Dark Rockman said sarcastically. Netto suddenly felt a palm on his throat, squeezing and cutting his air supply off. "You two are so close it sickens me." Dark Rockman said, his face only showing disgust.

"Dark Rockman, you are not to harm him unless needed." Dark Rockman released Netto a second later, allowing him to gasp for air. Regal continued, "As to what happens to Rockman, don't worry. I don't plan to destroy him…unless he gets in my way. Right now you should only worry about yourself." He paused "Who knows what might happen to you." Regal's whole being just seemed to darken after that and it made Netto very uneasy.

The next thing that happened was really unexpected. Dr. Regal snapped his fingers, and Dark Rockman began to unchain Netto. This confused him to no end.

"What are you doing?" Netto asked Dark Rockman, suspicion and worry laced in his voice.

Regal answered, "You will be here for a while. I would leave you here, but I'm feeling generous. Such conditions in this room aren't good for your health." He pointed to the walls which were wet and covered in dirt and dust.

Dark Rockman grabbed Netto by the shirt suddenly and lifted him to his feet. Then he turned him around and slammed him against the wall. "Oof! What was that for?!" Netto exclaimed. "No particular reason," Dark Rockman said. he grabbed Netto's arms and tied them behind his back. Once done, Regal left through the open door. Dark Rockman was soon in tow, pushing along an unwilling Netto.

Past the door was only a hallway. The walls were made of metal and along them were several doors, all very similar. As they walked swiftly to their destination, Netto kept quiet. It wasn't in his nature, but right now wasn't the time to be outlandish. He looked at his surroundings, trying to get as much information as he could about where he was, but so far that was no help. They didn't go anywhere out of the building and there were no windows, and he highly doubted that he would find the address written on the wall.

_That would be nice though..._Netto thought.

As they walked down the corridors, the silence began to get to Netto, so he decided to get some answers from Regal, if possible.

"What do you want with me? And where are we going?"

Regal kept moving forward. "You ask too many questions. I suggest you be quiet. My patience isn't as full proof as it used to be. I wouldn't mind letting all my anger out on a child."

"I am not a kid!" Dark Rockman gripped Netto's wrists harder as if to say, 'Say one more word and I will kick your ass'. Netto winced against the grip, but he got the message. _Don't do anything stupid Netto. You don't have anyone to help you here._

Netto usually isn't this thoughtful about his situation, but this was different. He has to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed before his friends find him. There was no way he was going to die here.

The three of them finally stopped at a door among the countless others. Dr. Regal moved to open it. When the door was open, Regal turned around and faced Netto.

"This is where I take my leave. Don't make any trouble while you're here, or else." He turned to Dark Rockman. "I have business. Make sure he stays put, and if needed, use force, but do not kill him. Understood?"

"Hai, Regal-sama." With that note, Regal left the two alone. This made Netto very uncomfortable. His worries heightened as Dark Rockman pushed Netto inside the room, in turn almost knocking him over.

Netto decided to ask, "You're not going to be here all day are you?" as he turned to face Dark Rockman.

He replied sarcastically, "Sadly, no. I have my own business to do, but I will be here to periodically check on you." His tone suddenly changed. "And of course, we will have loads of fun during those visits, Net. To. Kun." That phrase made Netto's insides scream. He knew that he was in for it now.

Netto stared intently at Dark Rockman as he went to close the door. He didn't want him getting close. Soon the sound of the door closing shut had resonated through the room and a second later, Dark Rockman disappeared.

"What?!" Netto exclaimed. He turned around only to have something placed around his neck.

"Hmm. It looks good on you." He was looking at Netto up and down like he was looking at a piece of work. Netto didn't think it was funny.

"What did you put on me?" There were no mirrors and Netto couldn't feel the think around his neck. His hands were still tied.

Dark Rockman started, "Don't worry Netto-kun. That is a collar that you have around your neck. It doesn't do anything unless you leave the building. Though small, it can kill you in a matter of minutes. It packs enough of a voltage to make it fatal to you, but of course, my instructions were to leaveyou alive, so you won't die if the collar is activated." Dark Rockmansmirked at Netto's surprised face. "That should give you enough of a reason to be obedient."

He snapped his fingers and the chains around Netto's wrists broke off. Netto stood where he was, looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. His fists formed and then he was charging towards Dark Rockman, fist in the air. Dark Rockman didn't look amused.

Netto knew it wouldn't do any good, he knew it was stupid, but he couldn't stand this. Why cage him like this? There was no way he was going to go through with this!

When he was about to land the blow, he was suddenly found on the ground and even worse, with Dark Rockman straddling him, pinning his arms on either side of his head.

Realizing of what had just happened occurred and Netto struggled to get him off. He flailed his legs, twisted his arms and his waist as much as he could, but it didn't seem to faze Dark Rockman at all. In fact, he was enjoying Netto's futile efforts.

"Now Netto-kun, that wasn't necessary at all! What if you had hurt yourself?"

"Don't mock me! I would beat you to the ground!"

"Yeah? Look where that got you…just in a very preferably position with me and if you keep being naughty I might just have to punish you. Oh, the fun we would have…"

That knocked some sense into Netto. What he said had pretty much just slapped him in the face. Dark Rockman had him pinned to the ground with an iron grip and he was sitting on his waist, and he was sitting dangerously close to places he didn't want to think of. What's even worse was that Dark Rockman was inching closer. The evil grin didn't help the situation either.

He had to give in now before things got worse. How worse, Netto didn't want to think of it. "OK! Ok, I give up. I'll listen to you," Netto said unwillingly.

Dark Rockman stared a little at Netto, surprised at the sudden submission, but got over it quickly. "Well, I would've much preferred to teach you a lesson, but if you're going to be so obedient then there's no point." He released Netto, got up and started heading for the door. The door had a keypad, so he knew that only those with the code could get in and out.

"Netto-kun, be a good boy while I'm away. And don't worry, I'll be back time to time to check up on you and when I do, we'll have so much fun it'll hurt." An evil chuckle came from Dark Rockman as he left through the metal door. The laugh sent chills down Netto's spine. Whatever he had planned for him, Netto knew it wasn't going to be "fun" as Dark Rockman had put it. But he knew that escape would not come to him any time soon.

_Better make the best of things I guess…however that may be._

Now that Netto was alone in the room, he took the chance to look around. The room looked like a luxury hotel room almost. The walls were a mere white, but there was a king sized bed, made and ready for him. There weren't any windows, of course, but there was a digital clock so he knew what time and day it was. To his right was another door that revealed a full bathroom that even supplied soap and towels. There was a mirror there and from it, Netto could see the metallic collar around his neck. He tested to see how tightly shut it was by pulling on it. The stupid piece of metal had won that battle.

Netto sighed. There was no way to get out. What could Regal possibly want from him? Revenge? Ransom? What!? Whatever the reason, Netto knew he would be here for a while.

"I hope someone finds me soon," he whispered. He walked out of the bathroom and curled up on the bed.

_I hope Rockman's OK…_

* * *

Chief Kifune and Yuuichirou had just rolled up in front of Net Saver Headquarters. They hadn't said anything through the ride. Kifune had insisted. He wanted to be inside of his office before he revealed anything about what Regal might be after.

Not once did Kifune slow down as they got out of the car and walked to his office. Yuuichirouwas grateful for that. They had no time to spare if they wanted to save Netto. But what could he be talking about? It couldn't be something he had worked on. Nothing he had done was as valuable. Maybe a project Hikari Tadashi, his father, had done, but once again, he couldn't think of anything as valuable. He would just have to wait until Chief Kifune told him.

When they reached the office, both walked inside, but Kifune made sure to lock the door tightly. It seemed that he didn't want anyone to hear this but him.

When done checking, he motioned Yuuichirou towards his desk. Both took a seat, but behind his desk Kifune had a thoughtful look on his face. He was skeptical about sharing the information with Yuuichirou, but he knew he would because if Yuuichirou knew about it, it might lead to a new step towards his son. He deserved to know.

Yuuichirou started, "Chief Kifune, what is it that you think Dr. Regal wants?"

A pause, sigh, and then a serious expression, "I promised that I wouldn't tell you of this unless it was dire. This project is unlike the others you have worked on. This is a project constructed by Dr. Wily, but overlooked by Hikari Tadashi. They worked on it together. The project is called Project Ryuu."

"Project Ryuu?"

"Yes."

Yuuichirou asked, "What exactly does it do."

"This project was highly unethical, which is why Hikari Tadashi took it and hid it. This project was done to test whether a human being could transform into the ultimate weapon. It takes a human and transforms them into an extremely powerful Net Navi."

"What?!" Yuuichirou interjected. "How is that even possible?"

Kifune shook his head, "I'm not sure. I know in some way this project incorporates the Hikari Tadashi program, but I have no idea how it is able to transform a human. I was told though, that it is a very dangerous program, not just to the world, but to the human wielding the power as well. It destroys their body through the sheer power they hold. The most they would last is maybe a couple of days of not pushed too much."

Yuuichirou sat in his seat and took all of this information in. This seemed too much to him. How could Wily and his father construct such a program? How could it even be possible?

"Chief Kifune, do you have the project? And if you do, why? Why didn't my father tell me about this project?"

Kifune took a deep breath and spoke, "You were young and just getting started in your career. You had a family to worry about. He didn't want to hurt you in any way. This project was not done legally, but it was too great of a weapon to just throw away. As to why I have it, your father trusted me with it. He told me to hide the program in different places so that it couldn't be gathered easily."

"The project is divided?" he asked.

"Yes. Each part contains a certain type of data and each one works together to form Project Ryuu. There is a part that I was not told of though. Hikari Tadashi assured me, though, that the project could not be activated as long as no one knew the key to activating the project."

Yuuichirou sat and tried to take in all of this information. It was a lot to handle, but he managed. He had no idea his father and Wily had control over such an extremely dangerous program.

Kifune continued, "You should also know that this program is incomplete. That's how Hikari-san wanted it. As long as it was incomplete, no one would be able to use it. But I fear that Dr. Regal might have found a way to finish the project. If that's the case, then we must destroy it while we can-"

"-And what about Netto?! Regal has my son. If we destroy the project there would be no guarantee that he would just return him. We don't even know where to find him!" he was pissed now. Were they going to sacrifice his son for everyone else?

"I'm sorry Hikari-Hakase, but this is out of my hands. I will destroy the program if I have to…even if we never get Netto-kun back."

Yuuichirou's hands came down on the desk as he rose out of his seat. "Don't you dare put my son's life in jeopardy! I've lost one son already, I won't lose another!"

"Hikari-hak-" there was a sudden rumbling of the building and outside of the office window, a Dimensional Area was forming. Minutes later, the office door was blown apart, rubble and dust flying everywhere. Both of them ducked and had covered their eyes as this occurred.

_Oh no! We can't defend ourselves against a Darkloid!_thought Yuuichirou.

As the dust dispersed, neither Kifune or Yuuichirou could believe who they were looking at. This was a trick...right?

"Hand over Project Ryuu and no one will get hurt." There standing with his buster ablaze was shockingly…

"Rockman…" whispered Yuuichirou.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUNNN!!! Yeah. I feel like this was very much anticipated. And just so you do know, I have no idea whether the rating will change. I want yaoi. I don't care. Has to be done. My issue is that I have no idea if I will include the smut parts (though I think about it enough. sex on the brain 24/7 and still a virgin. awkward.)

Oh. And just because Dark Rockman has the hots for Netto doesn't mean regular Rockman will. I won't allow it (idk). Anyway R&R. I need criticism, just go easy on me, ok?

And also...MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD MORNING FULL OF COLORFUL PAPER, BOWS AND TOYS (electronics for me...hopefully). Enjoy your time with family and friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody. It's teengens again...PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. I understand some of you have been waiting for this chapter, so here it is! I hope you enjoy. This chapter is way too short for me, but it'll be ok...I think.

* * *

There was only one word that could describe the situation that Netto was in.

Irritating.

There he was, sitting on the bed with the most annoyed look on his face, cursing himself for being the biggest loser in the world. How does he get into so much trouble all of the time? It's no wonder his mom hadn't locked him in his own room yet. At this point, he really wished she had. At least he wouldn't be where he was now. You know, locked in a room with no way out.

Netto sighed. He didn't want to just sit around and wait to see what happened, but what could he do? Dr. Regal had made sure that he couldn't get out of the room. Even if he did, 10,000 volts would be waiting for him if he left the building. Either way, he was stuck. And he wasn't his dad. Who knows what would happen if he tried to disable the collar. He still had a lot to learn when it came to computers. Playing on his own was hard enough. He didn't have the proper tools anyway. So he was pretty much screwed from the beginning.

He sighed again. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he got up and started walking around the room. _Better than sitting on the bed like a tub of lard I guess. _

Netto was alone in the white room, but this was good in his. If he wasn't alone, that meant that someone was with him. And if someone was with him, it would probably be Dark Rockman. There was no way that he'd want that. Personally, Dark Rockman scared the crap out of him. But he'd be damned before he let him know that! He wasn't stupid. He noticed the looks that Dark Rockman gave him. Those dark, cold eyes looked at him with hunger. He didn't need that kind of attention. Nor did he want it. Netto had his suspicions about Dark Rockman, but their earlier encounter proved it. The way Dark Rockman looked at him and touched him…he knew what he was thinking and Netto wanted no part of it.

But it did bring up some questions. Dark Rockman was made from Rockman. Their data is identical. Did that mean Rockman had those feelings for him? If not, why did Dark Rockman feel that way? Did Regal have something to do with it? Because if he did he was SO out of there. He wasn't going to deal with an evil navi who had the hots for him AND a psychopathic pedophile.

For the third time, Netto sighed and finally stopped moving around the room. It was his tenth time passing the bed. Keeping count just showed how bored he was. Suddenly, he just fell on top of it, face first and legs hanging off the side. He wasn't too worried about coming in contact with Regal or Dark Rockman for the moment. If they needed him, they could always just flash a screen in the room and check on him. They didn't need to physically be there, but Netto didn't think that would stop Dark Rockman from visiting. Netto shuddered.

After five minutes of laying on his face, Netto flipped on his back and just stared at the white ceiling. He really did hope someone would find him. Quickly. He did know how much more silence he could take. Rockman would've thought he had gone crazy with all of his breathing and thinking.

"Rockman…I wonder how he and my parents are doing. They must be really worried."

The out loud thinking helped fill the silence, but still seemed crazy in Netto's mind… "Sigh…"

* * *

There was no way this was happening. This had to be a trick. It was impossible!...right?

"Rockman."

Yuuichirou could not believe what was going on. And from the dumb look Kifune was giving him, neither could he. There he was, materialized and solid, pointing his buster at them, demanding Project Ryuu. Rockman!

"Rockman…" he began, "How? Why?" This was all so confusing for him.

But Rockman didn't seem interested in answering. In fact, he just had a blank look on his face as he charged his weapon and demanded the same thing, "Hand over Project Ryuu, now."

Kifune interjected, "You know I can't do that, Rockman! And I won't!"

'Then you leave me no choice."

Rockman's buster was charged to the max and was ready to fire. Both Kifune and Yuuichirou closed their eyes thinking that they were the blaster's target, but to their surprise, his course changed to the bookshelf on the right side of the room.

"Rock Buster!" Rockman released all of his energy in a single blast that obliterated the wall and threw the other inhabitants to the other side of the room.

* * *

"Blues. Do we have any other leads on the whereabouts of Dr. Regal?"

"I'm sorry, Enzan-sama. Chief Kifune has not given any updates on the situation. Neither has Net Saver HQ."

"Tch." Enzan did not have time for this. He was currently stuck in one of the testing rooms at Sci Labs. They were conducting experiments on the Dimensional Converters that were used during Netto's battle with Dark Rockman. How on Earth Regal got access to them was still in question. They wouldn't know for sure what happened until much later in time.

Regal wasn't called a genius for nothing. He made sure that Sci Labs, more specifically the Net Savers, could not uncover his methods or use it to trace it back to him. They were stuck in a corner, and it was frustrating to Enzan. Though he and Netto have their differences, it was really hard for him to stand by and not be able to help. He'd never admit it, but their relationship wasn't just rivalry. He DID consider Netto his friend. And as his friend he would not stand for such bigotry.

Blues, as always, could understand his frustration. "Enzan-sama, is there anything you'd like me to do?" he asked.

Enzan replied, "For now, make sure that there is no interference in the diagnostics of the Dimensional Converters. If there is the slightest stress in security, report back immediately."

"Hai, Enzan-sama"

Satisfied with the response, he decided to check in with Meijin. Standing around and watching others work didn't look good on him. And besides, any small clue that were found could help him figure out where Netto was. As he was walking, Meijin finally came into view.

"Meijin, has anything come up in the tests yet?"

"So far, no. We've scanned every Dimensional Converter here, but it's as if they haven't been tampered with at all. There are no traces of Dr. Regal or a Dark Rockman in them."

"Could they have been tampered with manually?"

"Well, I suppose it's possible, but physically messing with them wouldn't have been very wise. The converters are monitored 24/7. He would've been seen if he was here or we would've noticed a change in the configuration of the converters if that were the case."

"Would that be the same case if he were to use a Darkloid?"

"Yes. Remember, we have Navi Police stationed around the converters as well. If there was a breakthrough, we would have been notified."

Enzan stood there silent as he thought about what Meijin said. No one could tamper with the Dimensional Converters without being noticed. Then if that were the case, something didn't add up. Obviously something had happened the day Netto was kidnapped. The converters did not respond to the controls at Sci Labs and yet there was no evidence that they were touched in the first place. How did Regal do it?

Meijin could see his flustered look. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he smiled and said, "I understand your frustration. Believe me. But I am trying my very best to solve this problem. No one said it was going to be easy, especially since Dr. Regal is the one involved, but I won't give you shouldn't either. If you have any questions or if you figure out something that can help us, let me know."

Enzan looked at Meijin for a minute and gave him a small smile. But then something popped in his head and his smile changed into a serious look. "Meijin, what were the demands of Dr. Regal?"

"It was odd. He just said to not interfere, but we don't know what his plans are at all. Usually, he's a lot straight forward in his demands."

"Do not interfere? He must be looking for something then. Do you have any leads at all?"

"None. We don't know what he's after and why he would need a hostage to get it."

Enzan interjected, "But it must be related to Hikari Hakase in some way if he went through such lengths to capture Netto. Why not capture him instead?"

There was a pause between the two as they contemplated. Then he replied, "I don't know. I don't believe Hikari Hakase knows either."

Realization just hit Enzan, "Where is Hikari Hakase?"

Surprised, Meijin looked around and said, "That's weird. He was here earlier…"

As they looked around, another scientist was passing by. Meijin stopped him. "Hey, do you know where Hikari Hakase went?"

The scientist said, "Oh. I saw him earlier. Chief Kifune came by and started talking to him. After that, they left together."

"Why would Chief Kifune come and personally pick up Hikari Hakase?" Enzan asked himself more than anything. This wasn't making any sense. Did the Chief know something that they didn't? How is this case connected to him? And what was the point of kidnapping Netto? There were so many questions and too little answers. It was seriously annoying him now. His train of thought was interrupted by Blues' voice.

"Enzan-sama, we have an emergency."

* * *

So that was chapter 4. I hope it was worth the wait. It might be a while before the next chapter because I'm starting to forget some things about (which I do not own T_T) so I'm going to try rewatching episodes (if I can find some that are FREAKIN SUBBED!). If I made any mistakes, like how people call each other. And once again, rate and comment!

teengens


	5. Chapter 5

THE CHAPTER'S HERE! IT'S HERE! DON'T KILL DON'T MURDER DON'T KILL DON'T MURDER! I DIDN'T FORGET! I'M SORRY WAAAAAAAH!

* * *

As soon as the limo came to a stop, Enzan bolted from the car, running straight for the entrance to the building. Blues had informed him about the rogue Navi that had infiltrated the skyscraper and it pissed him off to no end. _What the hell is going ON_? Enzan thought as he came to the yellow tape surrounding the front entrance. There was no question that it was Regal who sent the Navi to do his dirty work. What it was doing there, he didn't know. What Regal wanted or even thought he was going to find there, he didn't know. Nor did he care. All he knew was he had a chance to get some information on where Netto had been taken and how to find him. And maybe beat the snot out of the Net Navi that had decided to show up on this eventful day.

Enzan had to stop short when he came up to the Net Police surrounding the entire area. He expected to see them. But what surprised him even more was what he didn't see: there was no Dimensional Area.

_Has it already left?_ He went up to the head Officer in charge to inquire what had actually occurred. He was at the front of the entire squad of Net Police, speaking to a fellow officer, when Enzan showed up and interrupted.

"Sir! My name is Ijuin Enzan. Can you tell me what happened?" he said, showing his badge as proof.

The officer turned to Enzan, surprised to see the badge. Realization dawned on the grey haired man's face. "So, you're the owner of IPC. Didn't think you'd be so young."

He twitched, "Sir. This is my company. What do you know about the situation?"

The Net Officer looked back at him with a serious expression and proceeded to walk towards the entrance. Enzan followed the mustached man.

"The name's Mizuri, and so far we're not really sure what had happened. There's a report of a Dimensional Area here, but it's not surrounding the building and it's not in a specific room in the higher level floors. Though we can't see it, we know it's here. Sci Labs confirms it. And if it's not above, that means it has to be below."

"Were there any casualties? How long has it been here?" he inquired.

"No one injured so far and everyone has been evacuated from the building. The signal from the Dimensional Area's been here about 20 minutes. It's sure taking its sweet time trying to break in and out of a high security place like this. The nerve of some crooks…"

"Has anyone actually made an attempt to get inside and stop the navi?" he asked with a frustrated tone, more than he had actually intended.

Looking back at him, Mizuri replied, "Believe it or not, we are doing our job. But there's no one here that can perform Cross Fusion and I won't endanger my men by throwing them in there with an unknown enemy."

Enzan didn't intend to have sounded so upset, but his nerves and patience were being worked hard the last couple of days. Looking away with guilt, he replied, "Sorry. I know you're doing your best out here."

"Well glad to hear that you agree!" All signs of anger gone from the police officer's face.

Getting back on the subject, he asked the real question, "What is it that they came for?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Is there anything of value here that the Darkloid would want? I know IPC has some incredible stuff, but nothing was reported stolen or broken into. At least, not yet."

Enzan thought about this as they walked. Below was IPC's very own lab, where he and other scientists are able to work on the latest technology his company has to offer. They worked on anything and everything, from the designs of the PET to the complicated structure of the Internet. Below even that were IPC's archives, which no one besides authorized personnel were even allowed to set foot in. All information on paper and computers alike were stored there. Amongst all that, he could only guess what would be valuable enough for Regal to steal. Information was valuable enough, but Regal was a technological genius. There was probably something a lot bigger that he was going after. Something that he doesn't have access to or can't make himself.

Going inside, Enzan followed the Head Officer to the back of the building where the entrance to the lower level floors is, all the while thinking.

Something was nagging him. There was something else that he needed to think of. Something he wasn't quite remembering but he was supposed to know.

"Son, there are three floors below, correct?" the officer asked, suddenly bringing Enzan back to reality. Then it hit him.

"Dammit. He's on the third floor!"

"Hey! WAIT!"

Enzan took the stairs and practically flew down, running ahead of everyone else. He remembered what was down there; what was on the third floor. Though he didn't know the contents, he remembered his father's warning about it. No one had the ability to enter the room BUT his father or himself because whatever was down there, it was too important for anyone else to have access to. That single room had more security than the entire building and he never had to deal with it. It was no wonder he had forgotten about it. He never thought of it. He never had to go down there for ANYTHING.

Reaching his destination, he came up to a large heavy metal door with a key pad next to it. He punched in the code, only to get an ERROR placed across the screen.

Enzan hit the key pad in frustration and pulled out his PET.

"Blues! Can you open it?"

"I can try."

"Plug-In, Blues! Transmission!"

* * *

Wherever you looked there was debris.

Papers all over the floor. Books burnt and torn apart. Walls crumpled. And a now empty secret room that had, not even an hour ago, contained the clue to helping Netto.

Rockman had blown his way into the secret security room that Yuuichiro hadn't even known existed. And what was even worse was that he knew he would have never known about if he had not witnessed it being blown apart. Kifune had destroyed that confidence when he told him about the project, but even in the face of a gun, turned down telling the whereabouts of Project Ryuu.

There Yuuichiro was, standing in the room behind the book case, in front of the pedestal, that had once contained a chip that could've saved his son, or at least have given him a chance. The though almost brought him to tears.

If he had just pushed a little more, if he had learned about Project Ryuu a little quicker, if Rockman hadn't…

"Hikari hakase."

Brought out of his thoughts, Yuuichiro continued to look ahead, turning his head only slightly to show he was listening.

"Hikari hakase. You need to be checked by the doctors," mentioned Kifune. "You could have a concussion from that blast."

Kifune himself has a bandage wrapped around his head due to debris hitting him earlier from the force of the explosion. His left arm was bandaged and held up by a sling. Yuuichiro had yet to be checked and continued to stand in his place.

Now standing behind him, the injured man continued to try to convince him. "Hikari-san. I know this is difficult for you to understand. I know this isn't what you expected, but we have to deal with the fact that Rockman is now a Darkloid. He is our enemy-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hikari-san-"

Yuuichiro spun around, grabbing the front of Kifune's suit. "Shut up! How dare you sit there and lie to my face! How dare you endanger my SON!" he says with anger fueling him. "The project was right here! RIGHT. HERE. AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME!" With every word he shook Kifune, making him grimace from the pressure on his injuries.

Net Police, hearing the commotion, rushed in, immediately pulling Yuuchiro off of their chief. Two officers held him as he continued to struggle.

"Netto is missing because of this stupid Project Ryuu shit! Why didn't you tell me it was here? It could have saved him! IT COULD HAVE SAVED HIM DAMMIT! AND NOW HIS NAVI TOOK IT! The same navi that I programmed and gave to him!"

He knew that he was being selfish. He knew that he was being unreasonable. But his only chance of finding a way to save his son was taken from him. By his own Navi! He was so confused and so hurt. He couldn't stop his anger from coming out. But he knew he couldn't hold it for long. He couldn't take it out on someone that was only doing their job. The rationality only made it more frustrating.

"How am I supposed to protect them when you keep things hidden from me?" Yuuichiro asked, desperation leaking through. He looked up, into the chief's guilty eyes, hoping that maybe he would have an answer, that he would have a plan.

"How am I supposed to save those two like this?"

Hearing the question, Kifune could only look down, hoping to spare himself of the pain in the young scientist's eyes and the harsh realization that he had just given a child, basically, a death sentence.

Yuuichiro, fully calmed down, continued to look at him, making everyone in the room, especially the chief, very uncomfortable. But as he waited for an answer, the older man could only look away, until the words finally made it out of his frozen mouth.

"I'm sorry. I will do the best that I can. But I cannot guarantee Netto-kun's safety. I can only do my job and keep Regal from finding the other parts to Project Ryuu. Until we can find where he's hiding, there's nothing we can do. The same goes for Rockman," Kifune regretfully said.

He knew what he was going to say. He knew that would be the case. But it hurt like nothing else to hear the words come out of Kifune's mouth. And with every word was a stab to his very being. How did things get so out of hand? How do you explain to your child's friends that they might have one less friend in the world? How do you explain to your wife that your one pride and joy is the last thing on the police's mind and that for all they know he could be dead? How do people LIVE with that?

"You two," ordered Kifune, "Take him to the ambulance and let's have a doctor look at him."

He didn't know what to do. It was killing him. The anger that was fueling him, left just as quickly as it came, leaving Yuuichiro feeling weak and heartbroken. The men holding him up became his support as he began to collapse.

* * *

This chapter just feels VERY SHORT to me. And all over the place. What the hell? I don't know. But i've been thinking about the whole yaoi thing and I'm not sure if that's my thing in regards to writing it. I'll probably continue to put stuff in THIS story (since I already set it up that way) but other stories I come up with (if I ever do) most likely will stay clean. And I was right. I DO need to see the series again because I'm forgetting how people address each other. Might not seem like much to some people, but it's the little details that count. So if you see something that doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix it in the future. Anyway, you know what to do! XD

teengens


	6. Chapter 6

….I finished the newest chapter! Yay!...I'm not gonna die am I?

* * *

Enzan was getting impatient.

It had been a few minutes since Blues had entered the system, only to find swarms and swarms of viruses encasing and surrounding a replica of the metal door that was locked in the real world. He had been swiping at every single one of them, trying to get rid of as many and as quickly as possible. They were regular viruses, so they were definitely no match for his Variable Sword. But from the sheer numbers, Enzan and Blues both knew that a problem could develop. They might be no match for him, but destroying them one at a time was taxing.

He was wearing himself out. And they were wasting time.

"Blues! Get ready for a Program Advance!"

"But Enzan-sama…" Blues interjected as he struck a virus to his left, "…using a Program Advance could also damage the controls for the door." He turned and swung quickly as two Mettool jumped at him from behind. "If that is the case, then we won't be able to enter the room at all."

"At this point," said Enzan, "…if you don't do it, it will take forever to get through! The Darkloid will get away with whatever is in that room, along with any information about Netto! I'm starting!"

"Yes, sir."

Enzan automatically grabbed the chips from his holster and inserted them into the PET.

"Wide Sword! Long Sword! Variable Sword! Slot-in!" Enzan shouted. Getting in a last swipe, Blues jumped back, turning towards the viruses. As well as the door. Lifting his hands to the air above his head, his hands began glowing brighter and brighter. Then…

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!"

Blues smacked the Program Advance to the ground, spreading a ray of light out and easily eliminating the viruses. And sadly, cracking the door in the process.

Blues sprung into action the same time Enzan gasped at the result of their attack, bringing up various screens displaying system diagnosis and statuses. System errors. Flashing red screens. He wasn't surprised by the outcome, but he wasn't ready for a total failure.

"Enzan-sama, the door is still operational. It should respond in 30 seconds."

"Good job, Blues," he said in relief, then quickly changed face. "Meijin-san! I need a Dimensional Area now!"

From the PET, you could hear Meijin's complaints under the roar of the Dimensional Area taking place. Seeing the familiar color changes across the room gave Enzan all the confirmation he needed. The light over the door clicked green, signaling the duo.

"Cross-Fusion!" they shouted, producing CF Blues and an open door to reveal yet another Dimensional Area encasing the entrance.

"_Tch. I was afraid of that"_ Enzan thought. _Oh well…_ Like a reflex, CF Blues sprung to the other side of the small room, using the opposing wall to the door like a backboard and suddenly thrusts himself into the enemy's Dimensional Area, easily passing through it and landing on his feet. It was dark in the room, minus the light entering through the door, but his visor provided enhanced vision, so it was no problem.

Walking in deeper, there was nothing really in sight. It was empty, save for a small pillar towards the middle of the small room.

Examining it, he saw dust covering it entirely, except a small square space. Something was there not too long ago. And where was the Darkloid? But he didn't have to look long to find what he was looking for. Or really, it's the opposite.

"Well, well. Look whose come to the rescue."

The voice coming from behind him, eerily close, sent shivers down his spine, causing him to pull out his Variable Sword and spin towards the enemy. This only made the figure smile in amusement at how off guard he was caught. And he walked closer, revealing his figure from the shadows. But CF Blues didn't need that. He knew the enemy. Damn it.

"Where is Netto!"

The figure finally stepped into the barely visible light, revealing his relaxed expression.

"Don't give me that look. Where is he? Dark Rockman!"

* * *

"Laika-sama. We should be landing in 1 hour and six minutes."

"Thanks for the update, Searchman," replied Laika, returning to looking out the small plane window.

He was on his way to do some reconnaissance, and even though it was part of his job and orders straight from Headquarters, the only thing he wanted to do was help in the search for Netto.

Though he'd never tell anyone that.

There were no leaks to what had happened that day other than the explosion. Newscaster Ribbita hadn't even mentioned the appearance of the Dimensional Area, though it was Sci-Labs' that had activated it in the first place. The fact that Netto was missing was secret only to Sci-Labs and Net Savor HQ. He had only received the call about 12 hours ago. Even though technology and the speed at which information spread were at its highest peak, it took over 24 hours for him to be notified. _What a waste of precious time._

But it's not like he was just twiddling his thumbs waiting for something to happen. As soon as he was notified, he sent Searchman into the Net. Every dirty spot in the net was searched. Any info he could get, whether it was from a regular bystander or someone that needed…..extra incentive to help, was not overlooked (though its value was lacking a great deal). He has been looking for anything suspicious in regards to the kidnapping ever since.

But it was still hard.

It wasn't him going around looking for clues. It was Searchman. He was only giving orders. If only he could be more useful in times like this, then he wouldn't be feeling so bad. When did he start feeling like this? Like…_a friend._

In the back of his mind, he registers a beeping coming from his PET as he continues to stare out the window. He doesn't realize it the message goes through.

"_Hello, young soldier. Enjoying the view?"_

Laika's eyes widen in surprise as he finally registers that he's being addressed, looking to his screen to see a sharp pair of eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Laika responds to the Navi. "What are you doing here?"

The dark figure chuckles. "_I hear you've been looking for information. I decided to provide some."_

* * *

"It feels like forever since I've had food," mumbled Netto, rubbing his stomach to ease the pain. Netto was lying on his side, knees bent, facing the door. His right arm was under his head as he continued to stare at nothing in particular. Netto hasn't seen or spoken to anyone for many hours now, though to him, it felt like weeks. He was seriously starting to worry. Minus the hours he was out (which he didn't even know that), about a day and a half's worth was gone. So he assumed 3 days at least. 3 days he had been stuck in this, this, whatever it was. He couldn't really say.

He had a room with a bed and bathroom, but no one had talked to him, except for that moment with Dark Rockman. No one has come to check up on him. No one has even come to even freaking feed him, though he wouldn't have eaten it anyway. Who knows what the enemy was thinking. The last thing he needed was to be drugged or poisoned. But most important was that no one has saved him yet.

He knew it took time. And he knew his father, Rockman, his friends and everyone else were working hard to look for him. So he knew he had to stay positive and wait it out. But waiting was so damn HARD!

Netto sighed, unconsciously tightening his grip on his shirt. Thinking of his friends and family only made him more depressed. What were they thinking? How were they handling things? How was Rockman? Was he safe? He never did get to see what happened after he lost the fight. He unfortunately passed out. _Damn it. I'm so useless…_

During his time of solitude, he basically tore the room apart trying to find something, ANYTHING, which could aid him in escaping.

The lock on the door was a Key-Code Lock. He'd try to override it, but it he didn't have anything to open it up with. The thing was screwed on tight. He even tried using his nails a couple times, only to have them broken. Nothing was a plug in, everything battery or solar powered. He didn't even want to think about messing with the collar he was wearing. One wrong move and ZAP! He's done for. Dark Rockman said that it wouldn't kill him if it were to be activated, but who knew really how far he could get with it on? Opening the door is lovely and all, but if he couldn't get the collar off, he was screwed.

"Why do they want me anyway? Why are they going through all this to keep me here…"

…_rumble…._

"….sooo hungry….."

* * *

God he was pissed.

Looking at the smug face of Dark Rockman made him so ANGRY! This was his chance. The chance to get answers and find his friend. It definitely wasn't going to be easy, but he has to get whatever information he can out of him. Dark Rockman was not to be underestimated. But he couldn't act rationally if he was so damn annoyed. So he stopped and took a deep breath, asking again, "Where is Netto?"

Dark Rockman just smirked at the question. "Now Enzan, you know I can't give you that information. Top secret you know."

"It wasn't a request! Tell me where he is and what you want!"

His smirk grew into a full on grin. "Hn. The attitude suits you better. All this time with Netto-kun and the others has made you soft."

Enzan continued to glare through his visor at him for the question dodging and prepares himself to attack at any moment.

Lowering his head, the Darkloid closed his eyes while wearing a disturbing smile, "I won't tell you where he is. Sorry. But…" he said, catching Enzan's interest, "…I guess I can at least show you the product I'm borrowing."

"You mean stealing."

Dark Rockman chuckled at Enzan's retort, looking up at him. "Right. Stealing."

Dark Rockman moved his left arm to his hip, digging in a pocket he knew was not usually there. Pulling his fist out, he outstretches his arm towards Enzan, his fist still closed. Still smirking, he continues to look at CF Blues and opens his fist, palm up, to reveal a black chip. His grin widened at Enzan's confused expression.

"A chip? This is what this whole thing is about?"

"Not just any chip. A chip that holds information."

"Information?" CF Blues asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dark Rockman chuckled, "Yes. An experiment, to be exact. In my hand is something no one in this world has ever seen. I hold the very blueprints to Project Ryuu."

Enzan eyes widen. _Project Ryuu… _something wasn't right. Despite the fact that he wasn't going to get any information on Netto's whereabouts without force, Dark Rockman had revealed something major to him, though he didn't exactly know what it was.

The fact that Regal wanted it was the only reason he needed to take it back. But something was bothering him. He didn't get it. Where was he going with this?

Holding his sword higher while lowering his stance, CF Blues asks the navi, "Why are you telling me this?"

The dark figure closes his fist again, fingers surrounding the black chip tightly. His face contorts to a sinister smile, his eyes giving a dangerous glare.

"Because, that gives me more of a reason to kill you."

* * *

So it's been…..WOAH. A LOT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT. I did not forget you guys! I just had writers block. But your reviews always kept me thinking about how the next chapter was gonna play out. And I'm seriously forgetting things about the show. So it's time for some research! And thanks for the support. Please review and let me know what you think!

teengens.


End file.
